


Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (English)

by Beautifulincentive, Kendrickhier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Multi, Romance, Secrets, Swan Queen - Freeform, drunk!emma, mentions of outlawqueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulincentive/pseuds/Beautifulincentive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Emma Swan is a diligent student at Boston University. One day she ends up with the notebook of her new teacher, Miss Mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I’m super happy to announce that “Dont judge a book by it’s cover” is currently being translated into English!  
> I ( Beautifulincentive) am currently writing this story in Dutch. The awesome Kimmiehier has offered me to translate it into English.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as Beautifulincentive and Kimmiehier, he has also the same name on Tumblr.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think and enjoy the first chapter! :) 
> 
>  
> 
>  

_A teacher's notebook... in my possession. Just my luck._

Emma Swan kicked the fence shut behind her and was looking for the keys to her apartment with her left hand, they had to be in that bag somewhere. Her eyes were focused elsewhere, locked on the book in her right hand.

Why does this always happen to me? Unbelievable!

After she found the keys, she opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She hung them on a hook next to the door and threw her bag on the table in her living room. She went towards her small kitchen and, after turning on the thermo pot to boil some water, she plopped down in a chair. " _What_ a day."

Miss Mills, a new teacher in the University Emma had been attending for the past two years, was a middle aged woman. She had dark brown hair that fell onto her shoulders and two intense brown eyes that always seemed to pierce right through Emma. At least, that's the impression she got every time she looked into the eyes of the attractive brunette. Aside from that, Miss Mills had a body that simply _demanded_ attention. _Emma's_ attention. Her class was working on a qualitative research this semester and the new professor was there to guide them through it. She also gave the lion-share of the lectures necessary. How Emma was ever going to get enough credit for this particular class, only God knows.

Just the entrance she made in the classroom alone was enough to scramble her brain. _How is she even real?_ With 5 inch fuck-me heels, blood red lips, tight pencil skirt, and a cold glare, she entered the classroom like she was a born Queen. Just that thought was enough to make Emma shiver and she jumped back on her feet to pour herself some tea.

It was often noisy in the classrooms, especially during the last semester. After this period there was only one other left before summer break, after all. Time flew by and most students looked like they desperately needed their well deserved vacation in the Bahamas. Most laptops only showed Tumblr or Facebook pages on their screen if you were to look from above.

But not when Professor Mills was talking.

Miss Mills was known for walking her round through the room. After she had dealt swiftly with one of the students' misbehavior, it seemed like the rest of them had unanimously decided not to mess with her and tried their best to pay close attention.

 _Emma_ had been that one student.

She took a sip of her tea and, not for the first time, wished the ground would just swallow her whole, thinking back of that moment...

 

_She was sitting next to one of her best friends, Graham Humbert, on the left side of the middle row in the classroom and Graham insisted on making her listen to a certain song. "Come on Em, you've got to hear this song. I heard it on the radio and couldn't help but think of you!" Emma arched an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Okay... Let's hear it." She popped in his earbuds and Graham pressed play. The loud bass drew her in immediately. "Boys Wanna Be Her by Peaches", it said on the screen. Due to the music she couldn't hear Graham's chuckle, nor the door that opened._

_You've got them all by the balls_

_causin' waterfalls, stone walls, bar brawls_

_Common stalls that cause 'em all_

_Thanks to the music she also didn't hear the clicking of heels, clicking towards herself..._

_She looked over to Graham's side and raised a thumb to tell him the song appealed to her. He had a certain grin on his face, making her drop her hand slowly. What was that look for? She thought. Why is he grinning at me like that? From the corner of her eye she noticed that the students in front of her had turned around and were looking at her as well. They looked rather concerned._

_To you they crawl, body sprawl_

_Smokin' Pall Malls, close call, stand tall_

_It was that moment that told her something wasn't right. She felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed someone seated themselves on her right side. She nearly jumped, removed the right ear plug and turned to her right. What she saw was two brown eyes shooting daggers at her._

_Doll, you make them feel so small_

_(And they love it)_

_Oh fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of updating this story every Wednesday, there's currently 8 chapters up in Dutch, so you can look forward to regular updates for a good while. Any mistakes in there are my own, I've got to work with Wordpad for the time being. If you're not familiar with it, consider yourself blessed, it's terrible to work with :P (- Kimmiehier)
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this freshly translated chapter! Let us know what you think of the story so far!

Emma took another sip of her tea and sighed. She wiped a strand of blonde hair out of her face and wiggled nervously in her chair. It had been a few weeks ago, but she still remembered exactly what she was feeling in that moment and how her heart was pounding like a mad man when she saw the furious look on Miss Mills' face.

 

_The boys wanna be her_

_The girls wanna be her_

 

_"Attention! Miss-"_

 

_The boys wanna be her_

_The girls wanna be h-_

 

_Emma swallowed and quickly removed the other bud from her ear. "-Swan." She added with a squeak._

_"Miss Swan, do you enjoy interrupting teachers during their lessons and with it the other 250 students?"_

_"I.. Uhm.. I.." She could hear Graham struggling to hold back his laughter behind her._

_Jerk._

_You could hear a pin drop in the classroom, nobody daring to make a sound, afraid they'll be next for whatever was about to happen. "Yes, ...I?" The brunette leaned forward even further, all the way until she was in Emma's personal space. Shamelessly she raked her eyes over the young woman's body. Emma could feel a shiver going through her spine. "Don't finish that sentence, the incompetence is clear even without you doing so." Emma exhaled, finally remembering that breathing was, in fact, necessary to live._

_The teacher threw a disapproving glance in Graham's way, effectively ridding him of that shit eating grin he'd been wearing. Serves him right._

_"As the lesson has been delayed due to your disruption, I ask of you to come and see me after class, Miss Swan." It was more an order than it was a question._

_The blonde wanted to object. Hello, it isn't even officially required to attend lectures! We're all grown ups here, right? But Emma couldn't get it past her lips. She felt lightheaded and wondered briefly if it was caused by the sweet scent that had been hanging around her ever since Miss Mills took a seat next to her._

 

Emma sighed deeply, put her glass back on the counter and grabbed the notebook. That had been her first real confrontation with the brunette. It was so unlike her to end up with a mouth full of teeth, especially on moments like that, but Miss Mills was doing something to her. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet.

 

_The brunette was packing her bag and seemed to ignore Emma completely. So Emma cleared her throat and tired again. "Miss M-"_

_Annoyed, the brunette turned around, "I heard you the first time, Miss Swan. Patience is not your virtue, clearly."_

_Jesus, what was up her ass?_

_"Okay," Emma shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "Never mind. I just wanted to check."_

_Rather than responding, the teacher arched an eyebrow and threw her an annoyed glare. "Grab and check your schedule instead, Miss Swan, because you'll be seeing me a lot in the near future. Since you seem to be interested in taking up other people's valuable time, I will be taking a few hours of yours." Without awaiting a reaction, the brunette got a notebook and a pen out of her bag._

_Again Emma didn't protest. On the contrary, she couldn't bring herself to respond at all; the woman's attitude distracted her too much. Emma saw a cynical grin form on the brunette's lips, making part of her want to believe that there was an ulterior motive to the teacher wanting to spend more time with her. She knew what most students thought of her, she'd heard enough on the hallways. It went so far that they had dubbed her the 'Evil Queen'. That was a bit much even in Emma's books._  
_She didn't feel the urge to paint her into some sort of evil witch that would poison her stepdaughter if she were in the way, no. Emma rather felt the urge to give her a hug, which was ridiculous beyond believe of course. She didn't even know this woman. What she did know however, were loneliness and pain. Emma knew that all too well. It was like the brunette's eyes were screaming for affection, whereas her body was screaming for distance simultaneously. There was no harmony between body and mind._

_"Were you planning to stop your staring anytime soon and take the note, or are we going to still be here tomorrow? Today, Miss Swan."_

_Heat rushed to Emma's cheeks in embarrassment, "Eh, y-yes.. Of course!" She snatched the note from Regina's hands quickly._

_"Good." Miss Mills seemed to take her in with amusement. "Then I'll be seeing that essay coming my way soon."_

_Essay?_

_Emma wasn't pleased with the idea of having to write an essay. In fact, she was incredibly busy. She had a waitressing job at 'The Rabbit Hole' since last week, causing her to have even less time for her studies. Emma didn't have time for extra assignments, let alone an extra essay. She just hoped that Miss Mills wasn't too strict in her grading, though she doubted that hope was anywhere near realistic. But no matter what, she could not afford to get fired from her new part time job, because she really needed the money._

_Silence fell and by now the teacher had put on her coat, while Emma was still staring at the note._

_Teachers always left the classrooms last, so Emma decided it was time for her to go too. It's not like she would be capable of saying anything relevant for the time being._

_Before Emma headed towards the exit, towards Graham who would be waiting for her, she couldn't resist saying one last thing. "Bye Miss Mills, I genuinely hope you have a good week." She didn't know where that came from, because most people would silently hope she'd have a hell of a week, but she had the feeling the brunette might need it._

_At these words the brunette turned towards Emma with an unreadable expression. It seemed to be some sort of combination of appreciation and surprise, but Emma couldn't be sure._

_"Thank you, Emma," Regina replied. "Have a good week yourself."_

_Emma looked back up at her in surprise, to which the teacher promptly turned around. She rummaged through her bag, like she hadn't just called a student by their first name. Emma decided then that it was the appropriate time for her to leave the room._

 

_"Did you eavesdrop on our conversation?" She asked Graham when they walked out of the building. She knew that he had waited at the door for her, so there was no way he hadn't caught at least part of the conversation._

_"Oh yeah, you bet!" Graham grinned, "Conclusion: someone probably shifted that stick up her ass."_

_"Graham!"_

_"What? Something's clearly bothering that woman." He defended._

_"Yes, and thanks to you something is bothering me! I have to write her an essay!"_

_"Okay, okay.. Sorry. It was meant as a joke, how was I supposed to know she'd react like that? But! Look at the bright side," he said with a mischievous grin._

_"Oh? Tell me, what does that side look like?" She was running out of patience for this bullshit._

_"Well, a divine body, an lethal glare," Emma felt her cheeks flushing again. "Maybe she just needs a good la-"_

_"GRAHAM!" She loved Graham, truly, but he had the tact of a sledgehammer. She could shoot him at moments like these._

_"Come on Em, do you think I'm blind?" He started, "That I didn't notice how you were studying her rear whenever her back was turned towards us? I was the one who had to wipe the drool from my notebook that, side note, you needed to borrow so badly because you'd forgotten your own. Again."_

_Emma stared at him in disbelief; he was even worse than Ruby. Had her staring really been that obvious?_

_"I can't blame you, though." Of course he wouldn't stop at that. "She clearly has issues, but those will probably melt away when her lips and tongue work miracles between your leg-"_

_"Okay, enough!" Emma roared. She swung her bag towards his head, which he could dodge only in the knack of time._

_"What?!" He cried dramatically._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again. Though I'm not an artist that can paint well with words, I try my best :P. Sorry for any confusion with the latest two chapters, it went from Miss Mills to Mrs Mills and back, but that's settled now. (- Kimmiehier)
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter and comments are much appreciated!

Regina Mills slammed the front door as she made her way into the foyer. She hung up her coat and went to the kitchen.

She was so tired, both physically and mentally. She'd only given two seminars that day, but it felt like she'd been actively teaching all day. Archie Hopper, her new shrink, had warned her about that. According to him, the sessions could leave her unusually exhausted. The brunette simply expected him to be exaggerating, but much to her dismay she had to admit he had been right.

The brunette entered her kitchen and put her purse on the cooking island. Subsequently she made her way over to the Espresso, closed her eyes, and leaned against the counter.

She'd explained various tools that the students could use for their researches today. Though the material had been a little heavy, the class had been so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. The worst part was perhaps that the silence gave her satisfaction. She was in control of the class and _she_ decided what was going to happen or not.

That day there hadn't even been questions. _No_ , the students had been incredibly quiet, as if they knew that a storm was brewing. But she did hear whispers in the hallways. Of course she'd written down their names, so she could make sure she'd pay some _extra attention_ when judging their essays.

She also remembered the blonde that had been late for the latest seminar. Emma... Emma Swan was her name.

It hadn't been fair how she'd acted towards the student, she knew that. That reminded her of the first time she'd confronted the blonde with her behavior a couple weeks back. She'd made the student write a ten page essay, while their week of exams was about to start. Surprisingly the blonde hadn't even protested. No, worse than that; the student had hoped she would have a _good week_. Those words had left Regina flabbergasted. Usually she got glares, irritated glances, and frightened looks from the students, but never... _compassionate_ glances. The brunette had worried that it might have been pity. God, how she hated that, but no. It hadn't been that. It seemed to be genuine compassion, which was ridiculous of course. Compassion for what?

Yes, most students looked at her like they knew perfectly well who was in control. They knew that they didn't have _anything_ on Regina Mills. That much became clear after the first week she'd started teaching at Boston University.

Still, it seemed Emma Swan wasn't one of those students, like she refused to acknowledge that fact. There was something about the blonde that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Point being, she couldn't assess the blonde and that frustrated her majorly. It was like the student could see right through her. She could stare at the brunette for so long sometimes that it made Regina slightly uncomfortable. _Nobody_ made her uncomfortable, except - apparently - the blonde.

Regina sighed and opened her eyes, which immediately found the Espresso. _Hm, caffeine, we understand each other,_ she thought. She was about to turn on the machine, when suddenly two arms embraced her from behind.

"Robin," she hissed, "You know I hate this."

"What? Affection?" he asked with a grin, before letting his lips hover over the skin of her neck and pressing a kiss there. His beard tickled her neck. He pressed her against the counter with his hips, effectively trapping her. The hands that held her waist were slowly making their way up towards her chest.

The brunette rolled her eyes and tried to get out of his entrapment, which seemed to be pretty much impossible considering his physical strength. "No, unexpected mushiness." She snapped. Regina knew that she should probably pay some more attention to her partner, but he managed to have _the worst_ timing. She really didn't feel like _this_ kind of affection today, or yesterday, last week or even last month. She just didn't have time for it. _She had more than enough on her mind._

Somewhere she realized that this was only happening because of her attitude. It was like her partner had a biological alarm clock that, after ignoring it - or pressing the ' _snooze_ ' button - too often, it would only go off more and in shorter intervals until eventually she'd have to relent. That was pretty much nine out of ten times as she didn't feel like it. God, it annoyed her.

"You can't always be prepared, Regina," Robin whispered in her ear. "Every once in a while you can allow yourself to be treated."

 _See_ , the brunette thought, _there it is again. That annoying beep._

She finally managed to get out of his hold and quickly went from the counter back to the cooking island, "Please Robin, not now." _Snooze button it is._

She straightened the fabric of her blouse. "I've had a long day and I told Hopper to write certain things down every day and I'd like to do that now."

"Okay," Robin nodded. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Do you have time for coffee, or not even for _that_?" He teased. You could still read the disappointment on his face, though. His blue eyes stared at her, full of hope.

Regina tried her best to ignore her guilt, which was getting increasingly harder. She hated moments like this when the truth got thrown in her face. _This is your partner, Regina_ , she thought. _One of the few people still in your life. What is wrong with you?_

 _You know perfectly well what's wrong, Regina_ , a voice in her head answered, her subconscious, the devil's advocate. _You know it will never be like old times, it's your own fault, you made your choice. Deal with the consequences._

The train of thought shook her and subconsciously she squeezed Robin's hands.

He took note of the brunette's inner battle, "It's only coffee, honey," he said airily. "You can do what you have to do in about 15 too, right?"

Regina looked at him in shock before bursting out in laughter. Not because there was anything remotely funny and not because her partner thought her inner struggles were about _coffee_ of all things. _Get your act together._

"Right," she sighed. Her laughter had subsided quickly. "Sorry. I'm not sure where my head is today." This time she squeezed his hands purposely and stared at them. "Of course I have time for a cup of coffee with you." She added.

Robin released one hand and brought it up to her chin, gently tilting up her head to look at her. "Sweetie, I know you're having a hard time. Even though you don't want to talk to me about it, know that I'm here for you." He looked at her lovingly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She loved him. She really did.

"I know," she whispered.

Then she cleared her throat, as well as her act. She gave him a quick peck and made her way towards the Espresso. "Coffee?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma entered the living room and put the notebook on the table that was right from the corner sofa. Then she took a seat on the left side of the sofa, like the distance between her and the booklet would fix all her problems. She saw it from the corner of her eye. _What am I supposed to do now? Why didn’t I just work on that assignment, why did I procrastinate?_ She sighed deeply, again.

 

_She ran towards the entrance of the University as fast as she could._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_Of course it had one of those revolving doors that made her take like five minutes before she could finally enter the building properly. Graham had texted her what classroom they were in, thankfully, so she knew where to go. She ran down the hall towards the elevators._

_Her Volkwagen Super Beetle had left her hanging that morning. Of course the yellow bug had to give up on her today of all days. She’d eventually decided to go by bus, but as usual it had been late. The disaster didn’t end there, last but not least she also had to be in classroom 7.21. The seventh floor!_

_Once she got to the elevators, she pressed the button at least five times before doing the same with the button of the other elevator. The two women next to her, who were probably also waiting for the lift, were watching her with wide eyes. “You know that pushing it once will have the same effect?” One of the women joked, a blonde with straight hair._

_Emma didn’t reply. Her focus was aimed exclusive towards the numbers above the elevators. Floor five, floor four, floor three, floor tw-_

_“Wow, girl.” She felt a hand on her shoulder. “You’re making_ me _nervous,” the woman said._

_“Trust me, you wouldn’t be any different in my situation,” Emma answered quickly, since the doors could open any time now._

_Ping!_

_She basically sprinted inside and anxiously pressed the button ‘seven’. The two women who were waiting as well followed her more calmly. The blonde pressed the button to go to floor eight._

_“Wait! Hold the elevator!” Emma heard an unknown voice call. A fellow student tried to make it to the lift as well. She saw one of the women move towards the button to keep the doors open, but Emma wasn’t about to wait._

_“Don’t you dare!” She warned, shielding the button from any prying hands. She had exactly thirty seconds to make it in time and this was her last and only chance. The doors closed and they heard a startled “Hey!” coming from the student outside._

_In any other situation the blonde would have seen the humor of it, but at this very moment it wasn’t funny. Every man for himself, she thought. She’d learned that lesson very early. Because of the foster families she’d gotten into, she really didn’t know any differently. It was almost her motto._

_“Well, that wasn’t very nice..” The same blonde looked at her in disbelieve. “I’m very curious about your ‘situation’ now, though.” Her face was drawn into a frown. The elevator had only reached the second floor so far._

_Could it go any slower?_

_“My seminar teacher is kind of a… pain in the ass, so to speak,” Emma told her. “I’ve_ got _to make it in time, or I’ll be in big trouble.” Third floor._

_Despite the blonde’s schedule, she’d still managed to finish her essay. Since Miss Mills had been a teacher at Boston University, she’d made Emma write an essay twice already. The student was almost convinced that the brunette hated her or something. The first was during one of the lectures, right before their exams were about to start. The second time was when she’d been late. And now? Now she was about to be late again. She raised her hand to twirl a strand of hair and pull it. She often did that when she was nervous._

_“Hm… Let me guess. Slender? Brown hair, brown eyes?” The other blonde asked with a grin._

_“Yes, exactly!” Emma replied. “You probably follow Miss Mills a.k.a. the Evil Queen’s classes, too?” She thought the nickname was ridiculous if she was being honest, but it would make sure the woman knew who she was talking about. She suspected that about twenty percent of the students didn’t even know her real name._

_The woman grinned, “No, Regina is a good friend and colleague of mine.”_

_Emma’s jaw dropped. She only noticed now that the two women both had a pass around their neck. Usually this meant it was a teacher. If she thought her day couldn’t start off any worse, she had apparently been wrong. It could get a lot worse._

_“Oh my god, I- I-”_

_“Sssh, relax,” the blonde teacher tried to calm her, “I know how she can be, or I wouldn’t have been able to guess. Your secret is save with me.” She winked at Emma. A beat later she added, “I just don’t want to hear that nickname anymore.”_

_Emma, who had a closer resemblance to a tomato than a human at this point, kept staring weakly at the blonde. For once she wasn’t screwed?_

_“Honey, this is the seventh floor.” The teacher said with a laugh._

_Emma blinked. “Oh! Right!” She yelled, making the teacher laugh even harder._

_“Just so you know, I’m not a fan of that nickname either.” The student said softly._

_Without awaiting a response, she sprinted out of the elevator._

_Towards classroom 7.21._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually couldn't wait to post this chapter, it's been ready for almost an entire week now, so you guys weren't the only ones waiting for this one. Blame Beautifulincentive for not having this chapter sooner, she doesn't want me to catch up to her too quickly, ha! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let us know what you think~ (- Kimmiehier)

_Of course, the classroom was locked. She could see through the small window that Miss Mills had already started teaching._

_Okay, Em. What now? She decided to knock anyway, not showing up at all wasn’t an option, no matter what. She saw a few heads turning, Graham’s included._

_She could hear the clicking of heels getting closer until the door opened._

_“Well, well, well.” The teacher donned a cynical grin. “Why am I not surprised?” It was so quiet in the classroom that everyone could hear the conversation._

_Emma swallowed harshly and her cheeks started to flush. “I, uuhm,” she started, “My car didn’t start this morning and the bus was late and the elevator-“_

_“As believable as that might sound,” the brunette interrupted, “you are late. Again.”_

_Emma was looking for words to reply with, but it was of no use. She kept eye contact with the teacher all that time. She looked so tired, were those bags below her eyes?_

_The brunette was the first to look away. “Follow me, Miss Swan.” The teacher said calmly, walking back inside the classroom towards her desk. Emma slumped behind her. From the corner of her eye she could see the entire class watching her. Didn’t they have anything better to do? She tried to refocus on Miss Mills. She couldn’t stop her eyes from taking in everything of the teacher’s body while she had the chance._

_She was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees, black heels and a black blazer. Her hair was perfect as it always was, not a hair out of place. For a moment her eyes shot towards the brunette’s behind. God, how was she even real? Nobody had a perfectly rounded ass like that. The way they moved along with movements of the brunette was almost hypnotizing._

_She heard a classmate clear their throat clearly to catch her attention. She turned towards the source of the sound and saw Graham watching her with a wide grin. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Shit, had she been staring again?_

_“You had to hand in your essay today, that was our deal,” the brunette said. Emma spun back around with wide eyes, back to the teacher. “On time.” She added._

_Emma was getting frustrated again. Why was the teacher having such an effect on her? Normally words flowed past her lips like a waterfall, but now? Now all she could do was stare. Stare in the brunette’s brown eyes. The teacher had an obvious wall around her; she was great at keeping her distance, both with words and body language. She always tried hard to get the upper hand, constantly tried to be in control of the situation. Emma couldn’t remember a single genuine smile coming from the brunette._

_This time it was Miss Mills that cleared her throat. The teacher seemed… uncomfortable; she was frowning and she was rubbing her right wrist with her left thumb. It was almost like she was trying to comfort herself._

_“Swan, an answer. Today.”_

_“I finished the essay and I have it on me. I was a few minutes late at most.” She answered, hoping it didn’t sound too defensive. She’d noticed the brunette disliked that._

_The teacher said nothing and, after a few seconds, walked in Emma’s direction. This was undoubtedly going to be bad news. She stopped about a foot away from the blonde. As if that wasn’t intimidating enough, her eyes seemed to spit fire as well. “I don’t care if you were a few seconds, minutes, or hours late. You were too late.” The brunette snapped. “Don’t think you can get away with everything, Miss Swan. This is the third time this semester.”_

_Emma couldn’t bear to watch that look any longer and looked towards the ground. Wow, what was up with her? She was known to never let a student get away with anything, sure, but this went beyond that. An uncomfortable feeling washed over the blonde. What if the brunette had something against her specifically? Her as a person? What had she done to deserve the teacher’s wrath? The blonde knew from experience that people didn’t really need a reason to dislike another, but she really didn’t want Miss Mills to hold something against her. She couldn’t bear with that thought for some reason._

_“I don’t want you in class today, but I do have an idea on how you can spend this time usefully.”_

_Emma looked at her in mild surprise, “What do you mean?”_

_“I assume you printed your essay?” Emma nodded. “You are to hand in a hand written version before next week, or you will not be allowed to enter my classes again. This is your final chance.”_

_Emma stared at her in shock. She couldn’t possibly be serious, could she? Who does she think she is! She had lost way too much time over that other essay already! She had to work every night of the past week and next to that she also gave Henry, a foster child that she took under her wing several times a week, guitar lessons. “You can’t do this..” Emma started carefully. “I have other subjects. I have a job and I have-"_

_“I want you to get started right now.” The tone in the brunette’s voice left no room for arguments, it was cold and merciless._

_Great, just great. Now what? Since she didn’t charge Henry’s guitar lessons, she couldn’t do anything beyond canceling today. He bloomed whenever she was spending time with him. He was such a sweet and talented kid. Still she really needed the money that her job provided, so the brunette left her no other choice._

_“I forgot my notebook.” Emma managed to comment. Aside from really not wanting to write that essay by hand and having to turn around her entire schedule, she really did forget her notebook. Again._

_“Hm,” the brunette tapped her finger against her check. “I have something for that.” She went over to her desk and got three booklets out of her bag. Then she turned around to stand in front of Emma again. “You’re lucky I bought a few. Pick one, then I want you to leave this classroom.” She held three differently colored notebooks in front of Emma. A black, blue, and red one._

_Well, so much for the excuse of having nothing to write on, Emma thought. She could even pick a color, like she was some sort of small child. She could read the malicious pleasure right off the brunette’s face. She was enjoying this._

_“Well, shall I get the red one then? It matches my coat.” She couldn’t hold back the snarky remark, it was out before she could stop it. She hoped it sounded more nonchalant than anything._

_Jesus Emma, couldn’t you think of anything better? She could slap herself right now. Graham was struggling to refrain from laughing, she could hear it from here, and Miss Mills must think she was an idiot._

_She saw the corners of the brunette’s mouth curl slightly. Was she… smiling?_

_The brunette returned the other books to her bag and took place behind her desk._

_“You’re dismissed.” She said, without throwing another glance at Emma._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite it being Swan Queen Week and me participating, I still managed to squeeze in the translating of this chapter! It seemed to be a little bit longer than the other chapters, too. Comments absolutely make our day, so let us know what you think :P (-Kimmiehier)

And that’s how she was sitting here, in her living room. With that _damned_ notebook.

Of course she hadn’t felt like writing her essay at school. She’d been annoyed when she’d left the classroom and had taken the first bus home. On the bus, of course, she’d only been staring at the notebook. Despite the brunette having an obvious problem with her, it had still been nice of her to give Emma one of _her_ notebooks.

It hadn’t dawned on her _yet_ just how much _trouble_ this book was going to give her.

She’d opened the booklet. _‘Property of Regina Mills,’_ it said in the top right corner of the first page. That alone wouldn’t have necessarily been a problem, but the next page most certainly was. The words had hit her like bullets, straight through her heart. It summoned old, painful memories, fearful memories, lonely memories.

_Trampled, spat on, alone,_

_Blood, tears,_

_torn apart._

_No opportunities_

_for hiding,_

_from you._

_Small, so small._

_Tears,_

_into the depth,_

_a deep hole,_

_my soul._

She’d stared at the page for a couple of minutes, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, before closing the booklet and returning it to her bag. Yes, the words had shook her. No, she hadn’t been exactly surprised. All this time she’d known there was something going on with the brunette. That there was more behind those chocolate eyes, more than most people would bother to think about. Was it a matter of sensing it? Or maybe it was recognition? She didn’t know. Maybe both.

Emma knew all about how easy hiding pain could be. Aggression, violence, control, alcohol, drugs, and sex all were ways to accomplish one goal; not allowing the demons from your past to take control of you, without having to confront them.

They were all so obvious. Especially when there was no one you could count on, when you didn’t have any support and nobody even bothered to look at you. At some point you’d end in this endless circle. A kind of ‘safe’ routine that made you invincible, both towards other people and yourself.

Did the brunette have someone she trusted? Someone she could be herself around?

Lump in her throat, she ended up taking the booklet out of her bag again and quickly browse through it. She wanted to get an impression of the contents, without actually knowing what it said. It tasted like more, Regina Mills tasted like more. A desire to know more about what was going on with the brunette. She wanted to know more about her fears, her past, her pain, but at the same time didn’t want to violate her privacy. She’d seen a couple of sketches, something that resembled a newspaper article, but mostly handwritten text. No, the contents of this booklet were definitely not meant for her eyes.

And now? Just casually return the notebook to her?

_Yes, sorry, Miss Mills. I’ve only read the first page – I swear – and I’ve got to say… it wasn’t too pleasant. It summoned enough of my bad memories, anyway. I browsed through the book, without actually reading what it said of course – you believe me, right? – but alright, after that first page I realized that the contents weren’t meant for my eyes. You probably made a mistake when you gave me this notebook. So, here it is, no hard feelings, have a nice day! Hashtag yolo._

“That’s gonna be writing essays until the end of time,” Emma muttered to herself, when she stood up abruptly and rushed towards the kitchen. Ever since the book came in her possession, she’d only been restless.

She could worry her brain over trying to find solution all night, but she’d much prefer the option in which she didn’t have to think for a while. Her friend Jack Daniel’s had helped her through many tough situation, this one probably wouldn’t be an exception. She grabbed the bottle of whisky from a cabinet next to the fridge and poured herself a glass.

Not that she got drunk often, but it definitely was a great short term solution, a wonderfully _burning_ exit.

In most foster families she’d been told that she was a good-for-nothing, a burden, someone who had to keep her head down and do as asked. As a child she’d tried to obey those rules to try and avoid as many beatings as she possibly could. As she grew up, this became harder. Many around her got more… handsy around her. At some point all she could do was defend herself with violence. She had to, she didn’t have a choice. Just letting everything happen hadn’t been an option. She was a fighter.

On her sixteenth birthday she came to live with the Stevenson family. The couple that didn’t care about any of their foster kids, only about the money they got for taking them in. Still, this had been the first time she’d truly felt like it was her birthday. She’d met Ruby Lucas there. They had been inseparable from day one. She finally had a buddy. Someone she could share happiness and tears with.

This experience was one of the reasons she’d volunteered for a special program for foster kids that had started in 2013. In this program foster kids got a buddy, a person they could have fun with. Everybody needed a friend after all. That’s where she’d met Henry.

She threw her glass back and finished it in one go, then poured herself another. Then she returned to the living room with her half-filled glass and the bottle of whisky, settling back down in the corner of the couch.

Of course she didn’t drink around the eleven year old, not like she’d done with Ruby at the time. No, their interaction mostly consisted of playing guitar, videogames, watch movies and make long walks. The boy could chatter her ears off, but could also be completely silent and focused whenever he kicked her ass at Call of Duty. Emma wasn’t entirely sure if the game was really suited for an eleven year old. But anyway, she’d been seeing Henry for a little over 2 years now and he was one of the lights in her life. She’d fight for him, never abandon him.

She took another swig from her second glass of whisky and wandered back into her thoughts.

She would never forget the day that Ruby got picked up by her grandmother, Eugenia Lucas. After all those years the elder had found her grandchild. God, all the crying and wailing she’d done while clamping onto Ruby. “No, no! You can’t go! Don’t leave me alone!” She’d cried countless of times, before Ruby’s grandmother had embrace her. “Honey, we’re not leaving you. You can visit whenever you want. We’ll help you find a place, too. I promise.” Emma had watched the elderly woman with big eyes. She didn’t believe in words, only in actions. Words, promises, they didn’t mean anything in her eyes. She’d been abandoned and disappointed too many times for that. With a heavy heart she’d let Ruby go that day. Afraid and alone. Her only friend, her only buddy.

Luckily Ruby’s grandmother hadn’t broken her promise. She had regular sleepovers with Ruby. They went out together, or she just visited for dinner. It was always pleasant company and she’d actually felt at home there. At one point she even believed that she would take her in, if she’d have had the money for it. They never really talked about it, but this knowledge was enough for Emma to feel safe. Ruby and her grandmother really cared about her.

When she finally turned eighteen, it turned out Eugenia had been saving up all this time for Emma to buy an apartment. She’d known how long the blonde had wanted her own place, away from all foster families, foster siblings, the violence, the unexpected beatings. Beside that she had also offered her a job in “Granny’s diner”, the diner she owned. Finally she’d had a place of her own. Thanks to the money she made at Granny’s diner and The Rabbit Hole, she could maintain it too.

No, they hadn’t abandoned her.

Just like they hadn’t abandoned her, she didn’t want to abandon Henry. She knew how important it was to have someone support you. She loved him and wanted to be there for him whenever he’d need her.

Luckily the boy was a resilient one. When she’d told him that she’d have to cancel the guitar lesson, because a teacher was _out for her head_ , he’d simply answered with a “Hm, that happens. I’ll just stay six hours next time, instead of three.”

She’d hear him snicker over the phone, but agreed to it. Six hours with Henry was far from a punishment.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the clock. It was 6 pm. She poured herself a new glass. When she leaned back against the soft cushion of the couch, she remembered why she’d started drinking in the first place. Regina Mills and her notebook. She got her phone out of her pocket and sent Ruby a text message.

**_‘Hey Rubes, what time did we have to start working again tonight?’_ **

_Okay, this is really going to be my last glass,_ Emma thought. She probably had to start around 11 in The Rabbit Hole, the space beneath Granny’s diner. She couldn’t arrive being drunk out of her mind, even though she knew Ruby wouldn’t mind much. It was only last week that Ruby was intoxicated enough to dance on top of the bar. She snickered at the memory. The brunette was 24, but she could behave like a 17 year old teenager.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. That would be Ruby.

_‘That’s tomorrow sweetheart. ;)’_

**_‘Huh? I thought we had to work tonight too. Wasn’t it ‘karaoke night’?’_ **

_‘Nope, that’s moved to Friday night. I’ve told you this like a hundred times, chickenshit. I’ll talk to you later. I’m working now and grandma is watching me with one of her death glares.. Ps: Don’t forget to take your guitar with you!’_

**_“Yeah, sure. I love you too. You tell me so many things that it’s hard to separate the irrelevant from the important ones! ;p Ps: Mmm, if you’re busy taking orders.. you could get me a.. chick. ;-)’_ **

_‘;p There was one in front of me just now that I think you’d like.. Miss SWAN.’_

Emma shot up, her glass almost slipping from her fingers. Ruby knew her better than anyone. She was often teasing Ruby this was, but she hadn’t seen this answer coming.

**_‘Oh my god.. No way!!!’_ **

_‘Oooo, you bet! ;-) Your hot professor was right in front of my nose just now.’_

**_‘What was she doing there?! You didn’t… Right?’_ **

_‘Oh definitely.. I told her EVERYTHING.. What a bad girl you are and how you’ve been trying to get in her pants still day one.’_

**_‘… Ruby.. I never.. I swear…’_ **

_‘I’m just teasing, she drops by to eat here sometimes. ;-)’_

**_‘Bitch!’_ **

_‘Hahaha, so you have tonight off.. enjoy! ;-) See you tomorrowww xxx’_

It was quiet. Emma was staring at her screen, still part in shock. Ruby knew just how to get under her skin. After a couple of seconds she got another text from Ruby.

_‘Or do you want to know WHAT she ordered too? Then next time I can tell her just how much of a stalker you are as well.’_

**_‘Byyyeee Ruby! See you tomorrow! Great that you’re so compassionate.’_ **

Great, she had a night off! Except now she’d canceled Henry for nothing. It was too late to call him at this point.

No, it seemed she genuinely had the night to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the chickenshit and chick... In Dutch there was a pun (doos and doosje), but I'm afraid that's the best I could do, so if there's any suggestions regarding that...


	7. Chapter 7

“Robin!” she called out.

How could she have been so stupid, leaving it in the living room? What if Robin had looked inside it? Regina tried to get rid of the thoughts and set her bag on the table in the living room. It was almost 8 PM by now and she really didn’t feel like cooking, which is why she’d ordered lasagna from Granny’s and brought it along. The lasagna wasn’t half as good as her own, but it wasn’t like Robin would taste the difference anyway.

When she’d wanted to write into her notebook that afternoon, it was no longer where she thought she’d left it. She’d looked everywhere: the kitchen, the living room, her office, even the bedroom. She felt like she was going nuts.

“Yes?” she heard a voice answer from the basement.

“What are you doing in there?” she asked, once on top of the stairs that led towards said basement.

“Didn’t I tell you? I’m going to Manchester for two days with the guys. I promised to take care of the liquor,” he said, placing a crate of beer on the bottom of the staircase.

Oh, right. She knew that Robin occasionally went out for the weekend with his colleagues.

“I brought lasagna for you. I hope you don’t mind I decided not to cook tonight.” _Not that it can be helped now,_ the brunette thought. She loved cooking, but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“No problem. I’m always in for Granny’s lasagna,” Robin answered airily. “Was that all? I still have to pack my bags and-“

“Honey, I-I..” she interrupted, clearing her throat. _No, Regina. If Robin knew anything about the contents of it, you would have known already,_ she soothed herself.

The man stopped what he was doing and stood at the foot of the staircase now, so he could make eye contact with her. “What’s wrong?” He could feel something was up.

“My therapy book,” she started with a grimace. It was such a ridiculous name, ‘ _therapy_ book’, but that had been her way of making clear to him that it was _private_ and not meant for his eyes. “I think I lost it.” She felt rather uncomfortable and vulnerable at the same time.

“When was the last time you saw it?”

“I left it in the living room last night.”

“You know I’d never just read it, right?” he tried to reassure her.

“No, I know.” She knew that he wasn’t one to invade her privacy. But she still didn’t feel good about it. “Do you happen to have seen it?”

“What does it look like?”

“One of those standard red notebooks,” she explained.

“Oh! Yes, I’ve seen it.”

Regina released a relieved sigh.

“I saw one of those on the table in the living room this morning and put it in your bag. I was afraid you’d forget about it otherwise. I didn’t know it was your therapy book.”

_So she had left it in the living room after all!_

Regina bit her lip so hard she could start to taste the metallic taste of her blood. It was like her body was about to explode. Damnit! _Stay calm,_ she told herself. It had been in her bag all that time. She rushed towards the living room, where she’d placed her bag. Her keys, her phone, hand cream, her wallet, a black notebook, a blue notebook, a-

_Hold on a second!_

Now she could remember it. She felt her heart beat in her chest, accelerating with each second that passed. She went through her things again, to confirm what she already knew. She knew exactly where that notebook was. It wasn’t in her bag, not in her living room, not in her house, no. She’d handed it to the blonde that afternoon, without thinking it over even a second.

The idea that the blonde had the option of reading about her biggest secrets were maddening. She was getting nauseous and placed a hand on her stomach. What would a student do with this kind of information? Wat would _the blonde_ do with that information? What I she’d tell all her friends about it, who in turn told their friends about it… and the whole school would know! _What then?_ She didn’t hesitate any longer; she had to do something about this. She grabbed her coat from a hanger and ran out of the house.

Once in her car she called Sidney Glass, one of her employees. “Sidney. I need to you find an address for me right this instant.”

“Hello to you too. Who’s in trouble?”

She looked in her rearview mirror and searched for a sign of insanity in the eyes reflected back at her. Was this really happening?

“Emma. Emma Swan.”


	8. Chapter 8

_No, woman, no cry,_

_No, woman, no cry_

The blonde was in her apartment, singing along loudly with Bob Marley. She moved her hips along with the beat of the music. At least, she tried to. She put the bottle of whisky back on her lips. Why bother to pour it into a glass when she could drink from the bottle, after all?

“Noooo woman no cry,” she belted.

No women, no tears. That’s how she interpreted the song at least. She knew that the song wasn’t about that, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. No women, no tears, no nagging and no frustrations.

“Fuck you, Mills!” she screamed while raising the bottle of liquor in the air. “With your… with your…” She took another swig. “Beautiful ass,” she mumbled.

Last time she bothered to look at a clock it was seven. She remembered that. What time would it be now? She didn’t even care. The only thing she cares about was Bob Marley’s voice, her head relieved from her worries and the way her body was tingling due to the sheer amount of alcohol coursing through her veins.

_-Zzmmmmm-_

Her movements slowed down until eventually she was standing still. _Huh?_ Despite the alcohol causing her incapable of thinking straight, she noticed something was wrong. She’d heard the song plenty of times, but she’d never noticed that they’d added a buzzer to the mix. After a few seconds the sounds stopped, making her shrug and continue dancing while taking another swig.

_My feet is my only carriage,_

_so I’ve got to push on through._

_But while I’m gone, I mean,_

_everything’s gonna be alright!_

A moment later she heard the buzzing again, but this time it continued for a minute straight. There was also banging this time.

_I said, everything’s gonna be alright-a!_

_-Zmmmmm-_

_Everything’s gonne be alright!_

_-Zmmmmmmmm-_

_Everything’s gonna be alright, now!_

_-Zzmmmmmmmmmmmmm-_

_No_ , this wasn’t right. She stopped Spotify, silencing the apartment. The blonde could hear the buzzing loud and clear now. The sound was familiar to her and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. _Oh, her doorbell!_

_-Zzmmmmmm-_

She heard the person bang with the lid of her mailbox. “Miss Swan! I heard the music just now, so I know you’re home! Open the door, NOW!”

She recognized the voice, but again it took a few moments to place it. She tried to arrange everything in her head to figure it out.

 _Point one,_ she heard her doorbell. _Most of the time_ that meant someone was in front of the door. _Point two,_ when someone is in front of your door, it was expected to open it for them.

 _Oh, right!_ She thought. She tried to quickly find a place to put down her bottle of whisky, looking around too recklessly. Due to that recklessness she lost her balance and fell forwards. The bottle Jack Daniels in her hand broke when it hit the leg of one the table next to her couch.

“Oh _man_ , what a waste!” she yelled, looking at the shards of the bottle. Due to the impact on the table leg, it tilted and fell over. “Of fucking course!” she groaned.

_-Zzmmmmmmmmm-_

“Alright alright, jesus! I’m coming!”

She felt her arm sting when she tried to get back on her feet. Probably due to an unfortunate landing. Ignoring the pain, she stumbled towards the front door, her hands in front of her in case she’d lose her balance again. Finally she reached the door and opened it. Her sight was slightly blurry and she was struggling to stay upright.

“Finally, Miss Swan. Do you always make people wait so long? I-“ She stopped talking abruptly and allowed herself a proper look.

 _Well damn,_ Emma thought. _Speak of the devil.._

“..and to open the door half naked!” The blonde standing in front of her was only wearing boxers and a white tank top.

Emma blinked and stared in surprised brown eyes. It was a very comical face and after a second she suddenly started laughing. The teacher, Miss Mills, was standing in front of _her_ door! And she? She was standing in front of her, drunk out of her mind, in her blue _cookie monster_ boxer that Henry had given her for her birthday. The worst thing was probably that she didn’t feel any shame. The feeling of a few hours ago had disappeared completely and she didn’t care anymore.

The brunette stared at her in disbelieve. She frowned and crossed her arms. It was rather chilly outside. Thanks to the stress of the last hour she’d jumped in a car, driven like a maniac after Sidney had gotten her the address within 5 minutes, and ran out of the car without her coat. Now she was paying the price for that; there were goosebumps on her arms from the cold.

“Are you done laughing?” There it was again… that uneasy feeling. Combined with the earlier panic and frustration, the remnants still coursing through her body, Regina felt like she’d lost control completely. Surprisingly enough this wasn’t the first time she felt like that in front of the blonde. _Come on, Regina. Pull yourself together._

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes. “I-I think so,” she muttered.

Regina observed the student properly now. Her cheeks were colored pink, she was unsteady on her legs and she smelled like…

“Have you been drinking?” It was out before she could stop herself. She could care less about how the blonde spent her evenings, but she’d like to know what this conversation was going to be like. She was going to get her notebook back regardless.

“Maybe,” the blonde said softly. “So what?”

The brunette had to try not to react. “Listen, Miss Swan. It’s your own responsibility to drink on a work day. How old are you? Twenty-four? Twenty-five? The only question is-“

“Twenty-three.”

“Twenty-three?”

“I’m twenty-three, but go on. It was just getting interesting.”

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything she might regret later on. This wasn’t the moment, the blonde had something precious of hers after all. “The only question is-“

“-Wait. Shall we take this inside?” Emma interrupted her. “It’s, like, zero degrees outside.”

Before Regina could answer, she felt how Emma dragged her inside. Once inside the blonde leaned against the now-shut front door and Regina was frozen in front of her. With the lighting of the hallway the brunette could see just how far gone the blonde was. Her eyes were slightly reddened and despite the support of the door, the blonde was still swaying slightly.

“There, better right?” she asked.

Not even Regina could deny that the temperature in the hallway was definitely more pleasant, but didn’t indulge her with an answer. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but due to the blonde’s inebriated state she began to hesitate about the best way of handling this.

Emma leaned forward a little and rubbed Regina’s arms. “Goosebumps. You’re cold.” She stated.

The brunette looked at the blonde in surprise. Emma’s gaze was both endearing and suffocating. She felt the urge to pull back her arms. Every part of her body screamed for her to keep her distance, but the way the blonde’s fingertips caressed her skin did something to her. “I-I,” she stuttered. “Yes, you’re right.” She said softly, distracted by green eyes.

 _What?! Earth to Regina! What are you doing?! Find that notebook and get out of here!_ The brunette nodded subconsciously, agreeing with her thoughts. “I want it. Now.” She demanded. Despite that though, she still didn’t try to get away from Emma’s hands.

 _Wow, subtle!_ Maybe the student had no idea what she was talking about. That could be a good thing, maybe the blonde’s habit of procrastinating everything could be of use for once and she wouldn’t know anything about the contents of the booklet. But how would she get it back? Was the blonde sober enough to get it for her and return it?

Emma looked at her in shock at first, but then leaned in even more like she was about to share a secret with her. “Ooh…” The blonde grinned.

Regina stiffened and swallowed.

“Is this the part where you throw me against a wall? Sexy.”

“Wh-what?!” Regina was speechless, but recovered quickly. “N-no.” She cleared her throat. “I- How inappropriate! I- Miss Swan! I-I-“

“Miss Swan,” Emma interrupted. “A bit formal, don’t you think? You’re in my house now, not at school..”

Whereas Emma had been rubbing her entire arm at first, she’d limited herself to her upper-arms now. Regina could feel her heart pound harshly. The blonde took a step forward, no longer having the support of the door now.

Emma looked at Regina intensely and took another step. _Earth to Regina! This would be a good moment to take a step back,_  she tried to tell herself. It just wasn’t working, she felt like her feet were nailed to the floor. She tried to avert her gaze and focus on something other than those green eyes. They ended up on the blonde’s stomach. Beneath the tight fabric she could see her abs. Shamefully she had to admit that it wasn’t a terrible sight.

“Hm, like what you see?” the student whispered suddenly in her ear.

“W-what?” Her lips parted slightly and she took a shuddering breath.

Emma grinned and gently grabbed Regina’s chin. “Didn't your mother teach you to speak with two words?” She allowed her gaze to drop to the brunette’s red lips.

Regina swallowed and felt a tingling in her stomach. The blonde’s thumb caressed her bottom lip. She felt compelled to breathe through her mouth, feeling like her nose couldn’t provide her with enough oxygen. It felt like the blonde would be able to see her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Regina closed her eyes to center herself, but when she opened her eyes she noticed Emma had only gotten closer to her. Her eyes widened, “ _Emma!_ ” was all she could bring out. She finally managed to take a few steps back, which made the blonde lose her balance and fall forward. For the second time that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid that's the last chapter I could translate, so I can't guarantee the Wednesday updates anymore! Once a new chapter is out on the Dutch version, you can expect the translation on the nearest Wednesday. I hope I'll see you all soon! (- Kimmiehier)


End file.
